When a golfer makes a shot, he or she typically wants the golf ball to travel a certain distance in a certain direction. Unfortunately, when a golfer makes a shot, the ball will sometimes travel in an unintended direction or not travel the desired distance. Existing approaches to correcting for off-center shots or tuning distance have included designing a club's mass distribution to increase moment of inertia or locate a club head center of gravity with specificity. However, these approaches are limited by the other demands on a club head. Because a club head must withstand thousands of high-impact hits, parts of the club head body and face cannot simply be made thinner. If the face or part of the club head body were simply made very thin, the club head would crack and fail soon after a golfer bought it. This would make a golfer unhappy.